Compatible
by justanormalgirl357
Summary: Hogwarts gets back the compatible paper. What happens when they get the results and someone gets a bit jealous? Humor, Romance, giggling griffindor boys!RonHermione. Oneshot


A/N: One-shot fic. In Ron's point of view. Please read It. Thank you. : )

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Actually I don't. No really. Well I guess I own things I buy but I never bought Harry Potter and co. Though that would be cool. And really expensive. Think I could buy them with ten dollars?

**Compatible**

Why we had to do that compatible thingy I have no clue. All I know is that it was really stupid. What was the use? We had to answer about 30 questions about ourselves and what we would chose in certain situations, and it's supposed to tell us who we are most compatible with. I tell you it took forever to fill out and it was stupid. Mr. Muggle studies teacher thought it was a great idea though, 'You can see how muggles do things.' Bloody stupid. You even had to pay to see your answer. A Knut, but like I was going to ever buy one. What's the use? But yet I found myself wanting to know what it said. After a breif talk with Harry we decided we didn't want to see it.

"You don't want to see your results do you?" I asked.

"Do you?"

"No it's girlie…right?"

"…Yeah. Lets not."

"Ok."

Hermione then came over with a smile on her face. She handed me and Harry a piece of paper.

"Oh, you wrote us a note!" I had been bugging her to write me back a note since I wrote her a ridiculously long note in history of magic about pretty much nothing. I don't even think she read it.

"No Ron. Don't be thick. I've got better things to do than write you a note."

"Oh, not another homework schedule Hermoine. I said no more." She rolled her eyes and tutted. I hate it when she tutts. It annoys me so much. Harry and I opened the violently pink paper to be greeted by roses and hearts.

"My eyes! My eyes! It's too bright!" I yelled. Harry chuckled but Hermione just scowled. I then saw that it was the compatible thingy. This was my list:

_MOST COMPATIBLE _

_1. Parvita Patil 6th year_

_2. Marry chans 7th year_

_3. Luna Lovegood 5th year_

_4. Maple Tranp 4th year_

_5. Susan Bones 6th year_

_LEAST COMPATIBLE_

_1. Hermione Granger 6th year_

_2. Cho Chang 7th year_

_MAKE GOOD FRIENDS_

_1. Dean Thomas 6th year_

_2. Draco Malfoy 6th year_

This thing is really whacked up. Me friends with Malfoy! Not in a million years, and Parvita is most compatible with me! Ewe. She's such a…girly girl. Oh and why is Hermoine least compatible with me? I think it could work out. Not that I would want to go out with her. I wonder if she takes this thing seriously. I hope not. Harry and I then switched papers as Hermione tried to read ours upside down. This is what his said:

_MOST COMPATIBLE_

_1. Millicent Bullstrod 6th year_

_2. Cho chang 7th year_

_3. Hermione Granger 6th year_

_4. Erica Summers 4th year_

_5. Ginny Weasley 5th year_

_LEAST COMPATIBLE_

_1. Jem Smith 3rd year_

_2. Susan Bones 6th year_

_MAKE GOOD FRIENDS_

_1. Justin Finch-Fletchery 6th year_

_2. Nevile Longbottem 6th year_

I can't believe Harry has Hermione as 3rd most compatible. At least he has Millicent Bullstrod as most compatible. Harry then groaned as Millicent batted her eyelashes at him from across the great hall. I patted him on the shoulder.

"It's ok Harry." I tried to be sympathetic but it was just too damn funny. "I'm sure you two will live happily ever after." I snorted with laugher as Harry glared at me and Hermione rolled her eyes yet again. Why is it that she always seems to be rolling her eyes when I'm around?

"So, can I see both of yours?" Hermione asked eagerly. Honestly she cannot be excited about this. It's so girly…oh, yeah she is a girl. Harry and I relentlessly handed ours to Miss roll-her-eyes-and-get-excited-over-stupid-papers. We looked at hers. It said:

_MOST COMPATIBLE_

_1. Justin Finch-Fletchery _ 6th year

2. _Brett Gingen 7th year _

_3. Harry Potter 6th year_

_4. Tim Olgan 4th year_

_5. Colin Crevy 5th year_

_LEAST COMPATIBLE_

_1. Ronald Weasley 6th year_

_2. Cameron Tick 4th year_

_MAKE GOOD FRIENDS_

_1. Ginny Weasley 5th year_

_2. Lavendor Brown 6th year_

I never did like that Justin. I mean he's such a prat and what kind of last name is Finch-Fletchery? I heard Hermione snicker and look sympathetically at Harry. He just scowled as Millecent tried to get Harry's attention. I mean, honestly, jumping up and down like a great pimpled whale out of water is not a good way to get someone's attention, or look attractive.

Ginny then came rushing over and started talking to Hermione. She's not even her friend. Ok, not her best friend. But no, Gin just has to come and steal my best friends. She's already got the one madly, but secretly, in love with her.I'm not supposed to tell anyone that. I'll tell Hermione later. Speaking off Hermione, her hair looks especially smooth today. Anyway, they started talking girl talk. At least I think it's girl talk. Well they are both girls and they are talking, so yeah it's girl talk. I wonder what girl talk is about. I would fulfill my curiosity and listen but someone once told me that listening to girl talk is hazardous. Ok, I don't believe Fred and George but I'm to busy gracefully eating, or as Hermione would say stuffing my face, to listen.

"Oh bloody hell!" I cursed. Of course Hermione had to correct me with her-

"Ronald, don't swear."

"I left my potions book in the dormitory."

"You better hurry and get it. Snape'll be livid if you don't have it."

"Thanks for reminding me Harry." I said sarcastically. As I hurried off I swear I heard Hermione mutter something about being unprepared. I mean I'm always prepared. Like yesterday when I tripped Goyle and he started chasing me, after looking stupidly around a lot, I was prepared enough to not have brought anything with that could have weighed me down. I was so prepared. Ok, I admit that I wasn't prepared to run into Justin Finch-Fletchery, but I did. Not to mention I just landed on the floor with a splitting head ake.

"Oh, sor-" Wait this is Justin Finch-Fletchery. I don't like him. "Why don't you watch where you're going next time?" I thought I spat that out quite nastily until he said something that wasn't mean but sure sounded nastier.

"Why don't you." He then seamed to do some quick thinking. "Oh you're Ron Weasley. Your friends with Hermione Granger aren't you?" What's it to him?

"Yeah. She's my best friend." Thought he ought to know that.

"Sorry for running into you Ron." He then dusted my arm off! What's with him? "Do you think you could talk to Hermione for me? See if perhaps she would go to Hogsmead on a date with me?" I just stared at him with my mouth opened in shock. He wants to go out with Hermione. I refuse to grasp that little peace of information. He can't anyway. He's not good enough for her.

"I don't do charity work." I heard that in a movie my dad had us see and thought it sounded cool. I then stalked away.

"Wait! Does that mean yes?" I didn't answer.

By the time I found my potions book I was severally mad. What was he thinking? He can't have her! Only I can have her! … Whoa, did I just think that? Um, yes I did. Wow. I do like her. Why didn't I ever realize that before? Well it doesn't matter because I'm not telling her. I can't let Justin get her though. You know what? I will get her and without telling her. Yes.

Opps. I'm late for potions. I peaked through the potions door. I was fifteen minutes late. Maybe Snape didn't notice and I can sneak in without him noticing. Yes, I'll sneak in when his back is turned and then run to my chair. He'll never know. Right then Snape turned around to write on the board so I took my chance and opened the door. I only took about three running steps when there was a loud BANG and Snape turned around.

Later, after Snape had taken ten points from Gyffindor, I found out that there had been a flaw in my brilliant plan. The door. It was the bloody door that slammed shut and brought notice to myself.

"Why were you so late anyway?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I ran into someone."

"Quite!" Snape gave us a horrid glare.

"He shouldn't walk around with that glare on his face. He'll scare the children, and then they will have to go to the Loony Bin. Think of the children!" I cried the last sentence a bit too loud and everyone looked at me as Harry tried unsuccessfully to not laugh.

"Mr. Weasley! Can you keep your big mouth shut?" Before I could answer and say that it wasn't nearly as big as his (not that I actually would have said it as I'm not in the mood for a detention) he continued on. "Open up your books to chapter seven. Mr. Weasley! Read the first page."

"I looked down at my book. Which wasn't there. Why isn't it there? I looked on the floor and around the table but it wasn't there.

"No book Mr. Weasley?" Snape smiled and let me tell you it's not a pretty sight. Forget what I said about the glare and insert his smile into that sentence. Yeah, that's how creepy it is.

"Erm. I seamed to have misplaced it." I smiled weakly and Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered to me.

"What were you doing when you were supposed to be getting your book?" It's really cool how she can talk but not move her mouth. If she wanted she could be one of those muggle people who make the wooden dolls talk. What are they called?

"I must have forgot." I muttered back to her but unfortunately with much less skill.

"What was that?" Snape lethally asked.

"I said, er, I must have forgotten my book." He seemed satisfied by that because he smiled creepily again.

"Detention and see me after class me, Weasley." I grumbled and sunk lower in my chair as the class went on.

"You clean my office with this." He handed me a toothbrush, some soap, and water. A toothbrush! With that he walked out of the room. How the bloody hell am I supposed to clean his office with a toothbrush. It's crazy.

I stumbled through the dormitory door and saw it was around two in the morning. I fell asleep in a minute tops.

_I walk down a hallway with a toothbrush in my hand. I spot a spider so I put some toothpaste on the toothbrush, which had became five feet long so I won't have to get close to the spider, and scrub the spider till it shrivels up and dies. I turn around and Hermione is there. She smiles at me and I smile back. She opens her mouth to say something when a big, fat spider hit me on the head. Then another and another._

I woke up and saw a pillow coming towards my head.

"What're you 'oing?" I grumbled half asleep. I sat up only to be hit by two more pillows. Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were across the room throwing pillows at me.

"Hey mate!" Harry sounded to damn cheerful for the morning. "We were just seeing how many pillows we could throw at you before you woke up!"

"Yep, and we ran out of pillows! You're a heavy sleeper!" Dean giggled.

"You woke me up too early. It's Saturday for merlins sake." I grumbled

"Well, we're going to Hogsmead! Are you planning on coming or sleeping all day?" Harry asked practically giggling now. I wonder if they had something to drink and didn't invite me.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"Nothing!" Neville said in a bout of laughter. I could barley hear what he said.

"We were eating some new candy Fred and George sent us!" Harry pointed to a bag on the table. I went over and read it aloud.

"Giggling Galore

Bound to keep you happy and giggling for hours"

"Yep!" Seamus said then all four of them started giggling and ran out yelling "Hogsmead here we come!"

"Thanks for waiting for me!" I yelled after them and heard Harry faintly say "Anytime mate!" Oh, well. I'll just go with Hermione.

After getting ready I went downstairs and Ginny told me she was in the great hall. I walked in the great hall and saw Justin sit next to Hermione. There was only one thing I could do. I ran across the great hall and tried to stop right in front of them when I realized I forgot to put shoes on. No wonder why people where snickering when I went into the common room. I slide on my socks right into the two of them.

I ended up on the floor, halfway on Hermione and kneeing Justin in the groin. Not that I minded the latter. Or the former. I then noticed the whole hall was laughing and Justin was glaring at me in pain. I looked down and saw Hermione blush then yell.

"Get off of me." She kind of squirmed under my weight and pushed me. I got up and felt my ears burning. "What were you doing?"

"Um…er…I was running to…er…eat!" I thought it was a bloody brilliant lie and I grabbed a toast off of some unsuspecting little first year's plate, and started eating it. Luckily the kid hadn't bitten any of it.

"And you just had to run into me to get to it!" She looks kind of cute when she yells. I pointed at my feet and she just looked confused. Guess she doesn't understand. I saw Justin slink away looking very uncomfortable. I did knee him rather hard. And it's a good thing I did.

"I slipped on my socks." She groaned and still looked mad. "Sorry." And now she looks shocked. "What?"

"You have never ever said sorry to me before."

"Oh well, I guess I did now. So are going to go to Hogsmead?"

"Sure. Go get shoes on and we'll wait for Harry."

"He already left. It'll just be us." I left up for the dormitory. Just us. I wonder if when she blushed was because I was on top of her, or because she was mad, or she was embarrassed that everyone saw. I found my shoes in my bed. They must have thrown shoes at me in my sleep also.

As it was a warm September day I just put on a long sleeve top. Pants too. Hermione was wearing this blue v-neck top. I had some lace on it and it looked pretty sexy. Personally I think her jeans are too tight but I didn't say anything. No one else seemed to notice her anymore than usual.

As we were walking to Hogsmead I told her about whom Harry likes.

"Well you know who Harry likes right?" I prompted.

"Yeah." Liar! Liar, liar, liar! I just caught Hermione Granger lying! I resisted a victory dance. Harry didn't want her to know because he was afraid she would tell Gin. Maybe I shouldn't tell her…nah!

"No you don't." I taunted. She looked crossly at me.

"Then tell me." She said sweetly with a smile to match.

"Well I shouldn't. It would be betraying Harry. You wouldn't want me to betray Harry's trust would you?" She looked desperately at me. "I can, maybe, give you clues."

"Ok. Clue one?"

"Um…It's a girl."

"Yes."

"You and I know her."

"Yes."

"Um…"

"Is she in our year?"

"…no."

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah."

"What color is her hair?"

"Re- uh, no comment."

"Red huh? Hmm." She then dove into concentration and left me to think for myself. My thoughts were rather boring. Yep, it was boring going there. She didn't even talk once we got there. She just followed me into The Three Broomsticks. We sat in silence slurping our Butterbeers…Ok! I was slurping and she was sipping. Jeez, stupid conscience. I decided to start a conversation.

"So, urm, what-" She cut me off.

"It's Ginny right?" Huh? What's she talking about? I just looked dumbly at her.

"Oh, you mean that's not who Harry likes?" Oh yeah!

"Yeah it is." She smiled smugly.

"What were you going to say?"

"Erm, I was just asking what you thought of those compatible papers?" Why oh why did I bring them up? I'm bloody stupid. I was just about to hit myself on the head when I realized it would probably make me look stupider.

"Well, I don't know." She looked confusingly at me. I couldn't help it. I had to ask. Plus, it just came blurting out.

"Would you go out on a date with Justin Finch-Fletchery?" I sort of think I ended it on a hopeful note. Damn. Now she's going to think I want her to, well, after she stops gapping at me. I don't like people gapping at me. It makes me feel stupid. Wow, being around Hermione makes me feel stupid.

"What are you talking about?" Well, I could pretend I never said anything and look stupid, or I could reword it and look stupid. Either way I look stupid but with the second one I would know if she would.

"I mean, um, would you, erm, go on a date with Justin Finch-Fletchery if he asked you?" She just blinked at me and I felt my ears go red. I shuffled my feet and accidentally kicked her. I mumbled sorry. Something seemed to dawn on her.

"Is that what he was going to ask before you ran over?" My face went red and I mumbled something incoherent. I don't even know what I said.

I then saw, yep you guessed it, Finch-Fletchery walking over from behind Hermione. I panicked; He was coming this way. She thinks I'm stupid so she will definitely go for him. I did what came to mind first. I shouldn't have.

I leaned across the table and kissed Hermione on the lips. My head was tilted so I could see Finch-Fletchery. He looked shocked, turned around, and stalked off. I then realized that Hermione was not kissing back (yeah, right, like I had really expected her too) but had gone rigid. I sat back in my seat and she just stared at me. Merlin, what the bloody hell have I just done?

"Er, gotta go, erm, Honeydukes." I got up, tossed some money on the table to pay for the drinks then dashed out of The Three Broomsticks.

Oh, god I'm stupid. She doesn't and never did like me. I just ruined our relationship. I then walked into honeydukes and saw Harry there giggling his face off. I was going to say 'Hi' but I was too wrapped up in my thoughts, plus he started skipping out the door. I was sure if I walked around with a skipping boy-who-lived I would be labeled as gay. I then realized that the last of my money was on the table in The Three Broomsticks and that we had already paid for the drinks. Damn.

I turned around to look for giggling Harry when Hermione came over holding a sugar quill (my favorite) and I cringed. What if she hates me?

"Here." She handed me the sugar quill.

"Thanks…um about the thing in The Three Broomsticks. Um, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I mean I know you like Harry or Finch-Fletchery or someone but I was, erm, just being stupid. I hope you won't hold it against me. I am really sorry."

"Shut up Ronald." I shut up. "It's ok. Did you mean anything by it?" She looked me in the eyes and I gulped. You know, her eyes are really pretty with the dark brown and light brown specks in it.

"Uh…I…uh…maybe." The stupidest answer I ever came up with. She smiled shyly at me. My whole face was red. I think. I can't see my face obviously but it felt really hot.

She walked closer and closed the distance between us. I caught a whiff of her light perfume before she kissed me. It was passionate. Ok, so I've never been kissed before but it felt passionate. I kissed back and it started to feel rather hot in Honeydukes. Her tongue slipped into my mouth. She tasted like Butterbeer. I moaned and pulled Hermione closer to me. It was really, really hot. I then tripped over my foot and we both went tumbling onto some shelves.

I looked around to see an angry looking lady coming over. I grabbed Hermione's hand and ran out the door. What if the lady would make me pay for what I broke? I didn't have the money. We both ran a bit then stopped and started laughing.

"Well, I guess it meant something?" She questioned me.

"Yeah. It meant a lot of something." We both smiled and she bit her lip. She nodded.

"Good."

Harry then came running past waving his arms dramatically. Millicent was right behind him.

"Come on Harry! You know you like me!"

"Help! Help me! Ahhhhh ha ha ha!" His yelling turned to laughter. Obviously the candy hadn't worn off yet. He then ran right into the side of a building and fell over. Millicent yelled then started performing mouth to mouth on him.

Hermione and I looked at each other and broke out with laughter.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. I love reviews. See ya!


End file.
